


黑色大理花

by corbiefu3



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:35:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23229463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corbiefu3/pseuds/corbiefu3
Summary: 時間點是第一季剛開始，威爾剛從霍布斯手下救了艾比蓋爾後、而艾比蓋爾還在醫院尚未甦醒時。一個沒有任何特殊之處的尋常早晨，悄然新放的黑色大理花就這麼將初識不久的威爾和漢尼拔捲入其中⋯⋯
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

清晨的薄霧已經散去，他的眼中卻仍是一片朦朧。男子踏著踉蹌的步伐，孤零零地沿著柏油路面前進。太陽才出來沒多久，這時間恐怕連郵差都還沒睡醒。  
這樣正好！他可不想給任何鄰居瞧見自己爛醉的模樣。既使昨天是他最要好死黨的告別單身派對，他還是喝得太過頭了。周遭景物在眼前天旋地轉，糊成一團。腳步一個不穩，他整個人像隻章魚般癱倒在一旁的草皮上。唉，他兄弟那副德性都能找到終身伴侶了，到底何時才會輪到自己呢？想到這裡他真感覺自己是隻章魚了，連起身的念頭都消失殆盡。男子消沉地翻了個身，突然發現他不是一個人——旁邊的草皮上竟然躺著一個女人！  
他是在做夢嗎？還是酒喝多了產生幻覺？管不了那麼多，他連忙使盡吃奶力氣，撐起身軀爬向旁邊的女人。草地上的女人長得眉清目秀，深棕色的長髮優雅地披散在四周。或許下一個就輪到他告別單身了！他難掩興奮地伸出手，大膽地輕拍對方的臉頰。  
「嘿，醒醒！」情況有點不對勁，她的皮膚摸起來冰冰涼涼的，幾乎跟瓷磚一樣冷。「請問妳還好嗎？」他朝著她耳邊大喊。身旁的女人依然閉著雙眼，對耳邊的叫喚一點反應也沒有。  
男子的宿醉全醒了，他往後挪了點想站起身，視線隨著高度的改變拓展，他頓時雙腿發軟、向後跌坐在地。恐懼扼住了他的喉嚨，他的嘴巴如離水的金魚般在空中開闔，卻發不出任何聲音——地上的女人不僅沒有呼吸，甚至連下半身也沒有。

「嗶嗶！嗶嗶！」鬧鐘響起刺耳的電子鈴聲，毫不留情地宣布早晨的到來。被吵醒的男人不甘願地伸出一隻手，沿著床邊矮桌的方向茫然摸索，手指終於搆到了鬧鐘，威爾撐起一邊沉重的眼皮，瞄了盤面上的數字一眼。早上七點，的確是該起床的時間。威爾掀開裹在身上的浴巾，揉著惺忪的睡眼緩緩坐起身。  
那張臉又出現了，在相同的角落衝著他露出意味深長、毛骨悚然的獰笑。威爾迅速站起來，一把抽走床上吸滿冷汗的浴巾扔進洗衣籃裡。去他的惡夢！他突如其來的粗魯舉動嚇到了四周的狗兒，牠們紛紛縮起身體夾著尾巴、一臉驚恐與不安地盯著主人。  
「抱歉，」威爾趕緊蹲下身，溫柔地摸了摸狗兒們。「嚇到你們了。」發現主人沒在生氣，小傢伙們馬上搖著尾巴，站起身來熱情地舔了舔威爾的臉頰，開心地向他道早安；威爾笑著打開房門，幾隻迫不及待的狗兒便一股腦衝向走廊，剩下比較貼心的則前後簇擁著他，耐心地等待主人梳洗完畢。  
對，他才沒有受到影響，更不需要任何幫助。餵飽狗兒後，威爾為自己簡單做了個三明治，倒了杯咖啡在餐桌旁坐下。窗外陽光普照，蔚藍的天空更是萬里無雲，是個適合釣魚的完美天氣。威爾啜了口咖啡，眼神不自覺地飄向桌上靜悄悄的電話——沒有任何來電與留言，他稍稍鬆了口氣。這代表沒有新的異常兇殺案件，但也代表艾比蓋兒‧霍布斯仍未從昏迷中醒來。威爾放下苦澀的咖啡，凝視桌上毫無反應的話機。還是別去釣魚了。等下準備些書去醫院看，再買束花放在女孩旁邊，多少改善一下病房凝重的氛圍……  
一旁的手機突然響起短促的提示聲，是誰一早就傳簡訊給他？  
「阿拉娜‧布魯姆。」威爾皺著一邊眉頭，疑惑地點開訊息：「別忘了晚上跟漢尼拔的約診，傑克說他已經開始有黑眼圈了。」威爾無奈地嘆了口氣，為什麼他非得有個心理醫生不可？他真不敢相信，上週他上完課時明明當面拒絕了特地跑來說服自己的阿拉娜和傑克，卻在稍後漢尼拔打來的一通電話上徹底失守。  
「你好，威爾。傑克剛剛幫你約了下週的時間，出於禮貌我想我還是必須詢問你個人的意願。你下週能來看診嗎？」威爾記得漢尼拔在電話裡這麼問。  
「我的意願是『我不會去』，謝謝。」  
「容我進一步過問，你那天晚上有約了嗎？」  
「不，」威爾懊惱自己當下竟然說溜了嘴。「我那天……可能會去釣魚，如果天氣好的話。」該死，他到底在鬼扯什麼？  
「好極了！你可以把戰利品帶過來，請務必讓我為你料理。」漢尼拔馬上機靈地接道：「下週見了，威爾。」電話隨即掛斷，事情也就這麼定了，完全沒給威爾一秒思考與反駁的時間。  
好吧，既然他非去跟漢尼拔約診不可，他們便沒有立場要求自己減少探望艾比蓋兒‧霍布斯的次數（雖然他上週根本是住在那裡了。）打定了主意，威爾很快收拾完廚房，穿好衣服、備好行囊……準備就緒，威爾鎖上家門，邊掏出車鑰匙邊想著前往花店的路線。  
「嘟嚕嚕嚕嚕嚕！嘟嚕嚕嚕嚕嚕！」屋裡的電話突然響了起來，威爾愣了一下，拿著鑰匙的手下意識捏緊。「嘟嚕嚕嚕嚕嚕！嘟嚕嚕嚕嚕嚕！」威爾踟躕地站立門前，屋內的電話持續響著，宛如命運的敲門聲福禍未卜。

案發現場杜絕閒雜人等的黃線已經被拉起，一名警官看他直接朝封鎖線走來立即上前阻擋：「很抱歉，先生。您不能再靠近……」  
「讓他進來。」傑克‧克勞福德低沉的嗓音冷不防從警官背後響起，後者嚇了一跳，趕忙閃到一旁、空出條路讓威爾進到黃線裡邊。  
「希望我不會占用你太多時間。」傑克有些無奈地吁了口氣。「你今天還有什麼行程嗎？」  
「沒有。」威爾打量了下四周，現場是開放的路邊，沒有什麼遮蔽物，既使這裡只是個寧靜的小社區，在黃線之外卻已開始聚集好奇的民眾和媒體記者——他不喜歡這種被眾人注視、窺探的感覺。內心正咕噥著，威爾一個不注意、差點撞上前方突然停下腳步的傑克。  
「沒有別的行程？」傑克轉過身來，挑起一邊眉毛，彷彿訓導主任抓到正欲翻牆翹課的學生。  
「『除了』一場強迫中獎的約診。」威爾故意誇張地加重發音，作為對傑克與漢尼拔聯手算計自己的抗議，但傑克對他的反諷只輕聳了下肩膀，隨即轉而看向前方的草地。  
「發現屍體的是名醉漢，對方聲稱一開始沒發現被害者已經死亡。」傑克的表情轉為凝重，他從身旁的鑑識人員手中接下橡膠手套，遞給威爾：「我們只希望現場沒受到太多破壞。」  
「屍體的下半身不見了，身上的衣物和周圍都沒有血跡。在她的周圍採集到不少相同的纖維，可能是浴巾或毛巾……」  
威爾移步向前，沉默地戴上手套，將眼鏡從臉上摘下放入上衣口袋，向著屍體闔上雙眼……眼皮後的鐘擺在黑暗中擺盪，另一個意識隨即從深處甦醒過來。  
這是我的設計。威爾睜開眼睛，警員和鑑識人員紛紛向後倒退、淡出他的視線，周遭騷動的聲響、拉起的封鎖線與地上陳屍的女子一同墮入黑洞，化為逆轉的縮時攝影快轉倒回。威爾再眨了眨眼，偌大的宇宙只剩他一人，孤身站在深夜寂寥的路邊。  
「夜晚即將過去、太陽尚未升起，這是屬於我的時間。」威爾環顧四周，接著大步邁向前方的草地。「凝結的露水讓地面有些潮濕，」威爾摸了下地面，皺起眉頭：「這不是我要的。」他攤開一條浴巾，將它鋪在地面上吸收水分。「這是我為妳鋪的床榻。」威爾收起浴巾，轉過頭看向身後的女人，滿足而陶醉的笑容立即溢滿他的嘴角。「妳好美。」他崇拜地讚嘆道。柔順的黑色長髮閃著迷人光澤，從她白皙的頸肩流洩而下；秀麗的五官施以素雅淡妝，只在雙頰暈上一抹玫瑰，配上一襲純白長洋裝——她看來優雅脫俗，好似不屬於人間。威爾從地上站起，如邀舞般向女子伸出手，女子隨即如斷線的娃娃、綿軟地倒臥在威爾敞開的臂彎裡。「妳只是睡著了，」他憐愛地輕拂她的側臉，「但這不會持續太久。」威爾小心翼翼地讓她仰躺在乾淨的草地上，將她的雙手擺放在胸前並讓頭髮向外散成完美的同心圓。然後他向後退開，望向天空耐心等候。黑夜的邊界隱約泛起一抹白暈，前方的教堂敲起報時的晨鐘，莊嚴的鐘聲此起彼落、響徹雲宵，穿透薄霧驅走前一夜的寧靜；隨著漸亮的天光，天上的國度敞開了它的門扉，威爾轉頭再看向草地，晨曦逐漸照亮她蒼白的面容，在耀眼的日光中，她看起來超然而聖潔，這一刻她已到達死亡無法碰觸之所——在永恆裡永遠活過來。  
「這是我的設計。」

（待續）


	2. Chapter 2

「閉上妳的眼睛。」平穩富有磁性的嗓音從他優美的薄唇間漫出，椅子另一端的女孩屏氣凝神，順從地閉上雙眼，等待下一步指示。

「想像一個讓妳滿意的結果。」漢尼拔傾身向前，觀察病人臉上稍縱即逝的細微變化。「妳現在感覺如何？」

少女吸了口氣，仍然緊閉雙眼：「我感到 …… 很平靜。」她的回答讓漢尼拔抬起一邊眉頭，期待緊接而來的下文。

「好奇怪。我一點都不緊張、也不害怕，現在我覺得 —— 」少女停了下來，睜開眼睛不敢置信地看著她的心理醫生。漢尼拔迎上她的視線，專注地看入她瞳孔深處，鼓勵她將鯁在喉間的話語連同心底的秘密一併交出。

「我覺得很有力量，感覺自己掌控了一切。」她恍惚地說著，方才的想像再度充滿內心，讓她陶醉的一時間無法適應，過了好一會兒她才終於回過神：「這樣是對的嗎？」

「沒錯。」漢尼拔向著她露出溫柔的笑容。「妳做得非常好，海倫。」沒想到會得到漢尼拔的稱讚，女孩害羞地吐了一下舌頭。

「謝謝你，醫生。我本來還很擔心 …… 」一綹髮絲慌亂地滑落額前，她趕忙將它梳到耳後。

「擔心什麼？」

「事實上，我最近遇到一個不錯的對象。我擔心我可能 …… 」

「妳只需要記住，海倫。」漢尼拔嚴肅地看著她的眼睛，海倫立即坐直身子，繃緊神經，準備將漢尼拔說出的每一個字刻入腦中。「出於愛所做的事，都是好的。」

「即使是殺人？」她忍不住問。

「那是出於愛所做的嗎？」漢尼拔反問。海倫皺起眉頭，向後靠近扶手椅背思索，沒過多久，她的神情便從困擾轉為豁然開朗。

「我懂了。謝謝你，萊克特醫生。」

「不用客氣。」漢尼拔微笑著起身，諮商時間已經結束，蝶蛹已羽化完畢，等不及展現新生的美麗翅翼。「下次見了，海倫。」漢尼拔送海倫走到門口，海倫突然想起什麼，停下腳步轉向漢尼拔。

「我可以問你一個問題嗎，醫生？」

「當然可以。」

海倫猶豫了一下，向著和藹的醫生鼓起勇氣：「我可以抱你一下嗎？」

「那取決於妳為何想這麼做。」漢尼拔有些吃驚，但他很快便回復冷靜，控制住局面：「為什麼妳想擁抱我呢，海倫？」

「因為 …… 你感覺就像是爸爸一樣，我很感謝你。」少女懊惱地說：「對不起，我不該問的。」

「妳不需要道歉。」漢尼拔柔聲安撫道，「父親的形象對人格的發展十分重要，能被人譽為父親應是我的榮幸。」

「那我可以抱你嗎？」海倫睜大眼睛，似懂非懂地看著漢尼拔。

漢尼拔盯著這頭初生之犢尋思了一會兒。「好吧，我想這是可以被允許的。」

「謝謝你，醫生。」笑容再次從女孩的臉上綻開，她感動地抱了漢尼拔一下，滿足地離去。

漢尼拔向著她的背影輕輕闔上門，走回辦公桌前。你總是無法完全預料破蛹而出的新生命的姿態，而這也正是其精髓所在。他攤開海倫的病歷，在紙上新添幾段字跡優美的註記，彷彿已窺見未來豐美的成效，他的嘴角不自覺勾起了一點弧度。

桌鐘的指針滴答滴答地走著，離晚餐的時間還很早，窗外高掛的艷陽讓午後的室內顯得有些陰暗，他穿梭在家具拉長的陰影間，爬上梯子，將海倫的病歷簿放回架上歸檔。這是個難得的好天氣，看來威爾不會太早來了。自己是否也該去外面散個步，繞去常去的店舖看看有什麼新進的蔬果？先前訂購的乾酪也應該到了，不如先跑一趟乾酪店，接著再去 …… 走廊上的腳步聲打斷了他的思緒，聲音是從前門傳來的，然而今天這個時段並沒有預約。訪客的腳步一路來到門前，在門口停了下來。漢尼拔隨著門外的聲音一同佇立門邊，主客僅一門相隔，只待禮貌地敲門聲響起，謎底便能揭曉。漢尼拔耐心等待，但門外的訪客卻遲遲未叩門，對方似乎仍在考慮或猶豫著什麼。

漢尼拔索性開門一探究竟。門甫開啟，走廊上的訪客看來正欲離去，那個背影看起來很眼熟 ……

「你想去哪裡呢，威爾？」

「萊克特醫生。」威爾尷尬地轉過身，這是他今天第二次被抓到想翹掉看診了 —— 更何況這次還是被醫生本人逮個正著。漢尼拔將手舉至唇邊，清了下喉嚨掩飾唇邊泛起的笑意。

「請進來吧，我的門不是設來拒絕朋友的。」

「品味」是第一個閃過他腦海的形容。打從看到漢尼拔住宅宏偉的外觀時，威爾就知道屋內的裝潢絕對不簡單，即使心裡已略有準備，但漢尼拔的辦公室仍然遠超出他的預期 —— 除了中央的一對扶手椅外，這裡一點也不像心理醫生的診療室，反倒像座私人藝廊兼圖書館。

「今天魚釣得如何？」漢尼拔禮貌地問。雖然威爾的穿著與平時無異，手上還拎了個提袋，怎麼看都不像剛從事完戶外活動。

「事實上，我今天去釣了『別的東 —— 該死！」威爾邊說邊將袋子遞向漢尼拔，卻一個閃神不小心讓袋子掉了下去。漢尼拔及時向前抓住提袋，挽救了袋中物摔個粉碎的命運。袋子提起來沉甸甸的，還散發著撲鼻的新鮮魚味。

「謝謝。」威爾如釋重負地吁了口氣。「這是給晚餐用的，你說過你想親自下廚什麼的。」一離開現場，睡眠不足的疲勞便開始一點一滴啃蝕他的意識，剛才更是瞬間達到高峰。威爾揉了揉眉心試著提振精神，一抬起頭便發現漢尼拔正一臉嚴肅地注視著他。

「你看起來很累。」漢尼拔直視威爾的眼睛。「發生什麼事了，威爾？」

「只是昨晚沒睡好罷了。」威爾別過頭去，從炯炯的目光下躲開，轉而瀏覽起牆上的畫作。他感覺得到漢尼拔銳利的視線緊隨在後，然而他已打定主意、絕不洩漏半點惡夢的內容。心理治療對他沒有用，這不過是在浪費彼此的時間。

「你可以先好好休息一下，」漢尼拔讓了步，沒追問下去。「離晚餐還有段時間，我去準備張床 —— 」

「不用麻煩了，躺椅借我睡一下就好。」

「那我拿條毛毯給你。」漢尼拔轉身離開辦公室，威爾這才鬆了口氣，一鬆懈下來便忍不住打了個呵欠。他現在真的需要好好睡一會兒。威爾脫下外套，在沙發躺椅上躺下，雖然心理上十分厭惡這專給病人使用的位置，但也總比讓醫生大費周章好。威爾拿起外套充當毯子，閉上眼睛，還沒等漢尼拔回來就墜入了夢鄉。

他在黑暗中向旁一瞥，身旁不知何時站著一頭雄鹿，他轉身面向牠，恰好迎上雄鹿深邃的眼瞳。雄鹿看著他，抖了抖身子，黏稠的深色液體脫離毛皮、在空中劃出條條細線濺上他的臉龐，他伸手擦去臉上沾黏的不明液體，湊到眼前細看 ……

瞧。微弱的呢喃在耳邊響起，挾著詭譎而曖昧的笑意，咒語般一次又一次地重複著。他忽然明白了，噴在他臉上和手上的液體不是別的，正是血。

「威爾。」

他看向手中緊握的菜刀，再望向倒臥地上、喉嚨被劃開的少女，溫熱的血泉正從她白皙的脖頸汩汩湧出，直漫至他的腳邊。瞧。威爾循著聲音的方向看去 —— 臉色死白的男人正靠在廚櫃的角落，衝著他猙獰微笑。

「醒醒，威爾。」漢尼拔搖了搖威爾的肩膀，威爾全身猛地震了一下，立刻驚醒過來。威爾掀開毯子，在沙發邊坐起身，額前的頭髮不知何時已被冷汗浸溼，更顯他的驚恐狼狽。這下好了，他們一定會強迫他每週準時向萊克特醫生報到。他懊惱地想著，隨即發現自己仍驚魂未定地大口喘著氣。

威爾偷瞄了漢尼拔一眼，出乎意料地，對方從叫醒自己後便沒說過半句話，只是安靜地坐在一旁等威爾平復下來。威爾暗自閱讀漢尼拔的神情，但什麼也沒讀到 —— 沒有同情、擔心抑或好奇，那張臉孔上唯一可見的情緒是鎮定自若的平靜，彷彿威爾是自己睡醒，而剛才什麼也沒發生。他突然覺得有點感激，旋即又覺得萊克特醫生只是經驗豐富、見怪不怪，就像自己早已習慣了命案現場一樣。

「晚餐已經準備好了。」漢尼拔站起身，視線在對方臉上稍停了一會兒。「你需要毛巾嗎？」他向著威爾輕輕一笑，慧黠地問。

「香料烤鱒魚。」漢尼拔優雅地端上主菜，鹽巴和橄欖油在受熱的魚皮表面輕輕作響，鮮美的魚肉與辛香料結合，揉合白酒散出誘人香味；飽滿的小番茄、蒜片和月桂葉妝點肥美魚身，繽紛的視覺更鈎得人食指大動。面對色香味俱全的佳餚，威爾下意識地吞了口口水。怪不得傑克極力推薦自己一定不能錯過親嚐萊克特醫生料理的機會。先前醫生帶來的早餐已經很好吃了，看來那之於他不過是牛刀小試。

「我原先是想做醬汁來搭配野生鱒魚，不過養殖的鱒魚肉質比較肥美，所以我改用比較清爽的方式來料理。」漢尼拔拿起白酒斟滿威爾的酒杯，「希望合你的胃口。」

「養殖和野生的口感有差很多嗎？」威爾好奇地問，切了塊魚肉送進嘴裡。「好吃極了。這是我吃過最美味的烤鱒魚了，你真應該去開家餐廳的。」

「謝謝。」漢尼拔微笑，「食物能提供的資訊其實多的遠超我們想像，而肉類尤其明顯。」他稍作停頓，切了塊烤魚細細品嘗。

「人如其食。生物攝取的食物決定其構成，進一步影響其口感與風味。這也是為何既使是相同物種，在不同的生長環境與季節等因素之下，吃起來的味道也大不相同。」

威爾喝了口酒，美食下肚的滿足感讓頭腦開始鬆懈，他不假思索地問道：「你有自己培養過肉嗎？」

「抱歉？」

「嗯 …… 我只是好奇，你懂得這麼多，有沒有想過自己養魚或是家禽、做不同的比較之類？」威爾一說完隨即想起活的動物變成肉品的過程，這問題真是有點尷尬。正考慮該換個什麼話題時，漢尼拔卻直接回答了他的問題。

「事實上我的確想過。」威爾驚訝地抬起頭注視漢尼拔，漢尼拔不以為意、輕擦了擦嘴，繼續說下去：「但我是個非常好奇的人，我會想探究所有的可能性，而這明顯會耗去我大量的時間和精力。諸多考量之下，我決定採用比較容易的做法 —— 取用他人的成果，在我的廚房進行比較和實驗就夠了。」

他從容地舉起酒杯飲了一口，接著意味深長地看向威爾：「你永遠無法預料會遇見什麼，細心品味每個『意外』帶來的驚喜，不也正是料理和生活的樂趣？」


	3. Chapter 3

她獨自一人走在深夜的街道上，這一帶本就不是鬧區，在這酒吧相繼打烊的時段更是連個影子都看不到；方才下肚的酒精開始發揮作用，麻醉原應靈敏的感官，此刻她渾身輕飄飄地，終於不再感到心臟隨時都要迸出胸口。海倫沿著街燈走著，嘴上輕哼著歌。

「出於愛所做的事都是好的。」她喃喃低語，邊捏了下肩上的揹袋，隔著布料勾勒袋中物體的形狀。她已經期待這個機會好幾週了，身處當下更不容許一點差錯。確認自己沒有遺忘什麼後，她輕快地在路口拐了個彎，約定的地點已經到了，只待她朝思暮想的對象前來。

海倫倚著牆角，深夜的寒意隨著秋天臨近的腳步漸增，血管內翻滾的酒精更散去了些許體溫，她點了根菸，或多或少增加一點溫暖。朦朧的雲霧在唇間吞吐，躁動的情緒慢慢平復下來，她閉上眼睛，照著做過的練習想像一個令自己滿意的結果，進入那超然的平靜、手握無上權柄的滿足 ……

「海倫？」熟悉的聲音將她喚回現實，海倫張開眼睛，抬起頭，向著來人露出燦爛的微笑。

「每個人都能成為兇手。」威爾摘下眼鏡放在講台桌面，小心地掃視滿座的教室，又不接觸任何投來的視線。「每個兇手都有作案動機、有其邏輯與信念，這點在連續殺人犯身上尤其明顯。兇嫌的信念從一次次的練習中逐漸穩固，至終發展成其犯案特徵，如同臉書帳號成為他存在的代表。」

「然而連續殺人犯的信念雖然瘋狂，他們異於常人的行動裡卻並非無邏輯可循。舉例來說，」威爾按了下手中的簡報器，投影螢幕立即映出一張黑白照片 —— 一副斷成兩截的身軀，滿是瘀傷、慘不忍睹的面孔上橫著一道赤道般的恐怖微笑，從嘴唇直裂到耳際、將整張臉分為兩半；黑色的捲髮凌亂散落，向四周放射成一朵綻放的大理花。

「這是著名的懸案 —— 黑色大理花，我相信大多數人應該都看過這張照片。」威爾冷淡地說，毫不理會教室一角傳來的零星乾嘔聲。這批實習生中有個特別纖細的傢伙，每次看到面目全非的照片就會嘔個幾聲。威爾心知肚明，既使在課堂上沒吐過的菜鳥，實際到了現場總會吐上幾回，無人能夠倖免；然後隨著時間過去，他們會和所有人一樣，不再有強烈的生理反應，內在的某個部分就此一去不回，異常正式登堂取代了日常。

要抓住魔鬼必須先變成魔鬼，但是在抓到魔鬼之後呢？從沒有人提起過。

「而這是『新開』的大理花。」螢幕切換到下一張照片，天使般純潔的面容垂著纖長睫毛，柔亮的深色秀髮以頭為圓心均勻向外延伸，彷彿童話中的公主沉眠在如茵的翠綠草地上。

「我們文采洋溢、想像力豐富的媒體稱她為『新放的黑色大理花』，因為死者同名為伊麗莎白、下半身均被截斷和頭髮都向外散落成花狀。」威爾不以為然地說。「縱使兩具屍體明顯有極大的差異。」

「原版的大理花，」威爾切回上一張照片，「被害者死前受到殘酷的毆打和凌虐，屍體衣不蔽體、被隨意棄置路邊，顯示兇手對被害者懷有強烈的恨意或本身具有暴力傾向、以虐待為樂。屍體的呈現方式說出兇手對被害者毫無敬意、憐憫及愧疚，單是凌虐還無法令他滿足，連被害者的遺體都要羞辱一番。」走廊上隱約傳來急促的腳步聲，威爾瞄了下教室的入口，握著簡報器的手指不自覺地收緊。威爾轉過身背對門口，暗自盼望腳步聲會在教室前的轉角改變方向。

「而『新開的大理花』除了遺失的下半身外，死者經過精心的梳理打扮，顯示行兇者對被害人懷有某種愛慕之情；屍體唯美的陳列方式印證這名兇手對被害者有一定的敬意，奪取生命並非他的目標，而是必須的過程。死者最後呈現的面貌才是兇手達到滿足的終點，但是一次的成功通常無法維持 …… 」腳步聲一路通過轉角、毫不遲疑地向著教室直衝而來，傑克‧克勞福德嚴肅的聲音跟著他壯碩的身軀一起炸開寧靜的課堂：「今天的課先上到這，所有人立刻離開教室。」

威爾向前撐著講桌，背對著傑克，握緊拳頭閉上雙眼。不再有生理反應，不代表內心沒有感覺；憤怒和無奈從此常駐腦中，夢靨般揮之不去。

琥珀色的茶湯從骨瓷茶壺裡緩緩流出，沿著茶杯邊緣捲起小漩渦。漢尼拔將倒滿的茶杯舉至鼻前，細細享受宜人的紅茶香氣。指尖悠閒地滑過螢幕，佛萊迪的網站發佈了新文章，他向後靠進椅背，找了個舒適的姿勢開始每日放鬆心靈的閱讀。目光掃過幾行字，漢尼拔皺起眉頭，坐起身細讀報導裡的名字。

「黑色大理花正值花期？新發現的被害者海倫‧泰瑞莎‧佛斯特 …… 」

漢尼拔放下茶杯，向著螢幕略感失望地吁了口氣。

你永遠不知道會遇見什麼。

看完了報導，漢尼拔收起平板電腦，走到上層的書架，抽出海倫的病例移到另一格分類。

首先是伊麗莎白‧諾頓，接著是海倫‧泰瑞莎‧佛斯特。威爾將視線從手上的資料移開，凝視解剖台上的遺體。

「兩名被害者的死因都相同，海洛英中毒。」貝佛莉‧卡茲探員站到他旁邊解釋。

「兩具屍體的血都被放乾淨，除了心臟以外其他器官都和下半身一起不見了。」普萊斯接著說。「兇手甚至還清洗了屍體內部。」

「屍體的切口平整，但整體來說不算整齊。」普萊斯的手指在切口處比劃著，「可能是用電鋸或線鋸機切的。內臟摘除的痕跡顯示兇手沒有醫療背景、純粹土法煉鋼。當然第二具遺體處理的比較好，以外行來說已經盡力了。」

「幸好這些女孩是死後才被切開的。」貝佛莉跟著補上一句。

被害者年齡相仿、外型也相似，都在外租房子且與家人疏遠。死者生前都沒有受到任何傷害，兇手都在破曉前擺放屍體，擺放的地點雖不同但都在有響晨鐘的教堂附近。兩名女孩被發現時都畫著淡妝，與生前慣常的妝容打扮完全不同。威爾回頭翻起手上的資料，兩名死者素不相識、沒有共同的朋友，除了外觀相似，她們還有一個吸引兇手的共通點 ……

「格雷厄姆先生，」另一名探員澤勒朝實驗室裡探了顆頭，叫住威爾。「傑克請你到他的辦公室一趟。」

「請進。」威爾一走進傑克的辦公室，就看到萊克特醫生已經在桌前的訪客席坐定，讓他本已凝重的臉色瞬間又沉了一階。

「你好，威爾。」漢尼拔回過頭，簡短地向他打招呼。

「第二名被害者 —— 海倫‧泰瑞莎‧佛斯特生前曾接受萊克特醫生的治療，因此我請萊克特醫生來提供協助。」傑克向威爾解釋。言外之意：公事公辦，不是在針對你。

「我會在容許的範圍內盡可能提供訊息，協助破案。」漢尼拔向著威爾誠懇地說：「如果有任何我能幫上忙的地方，請別見外盡量開口。」

「那還真是『非常』感謝。」威爾擠出個假笑，在另一張訪客椅上坐下。何不從停止側寫我、不要盯著我的眼睛開始？

「咳哼，」傑克清了清喉嚨，將兩人的注意拉回來。「兩具屍體你都看過了，威爾。有什麼初步看法嗎？」

「兇手有虔誠的宗教背景、對教堂有異常的偏執與想像。現在還會響晨鐘的教堂並不多，而屍體棄置的地方都在有晨鐘的教堂附近。兇手可能出生教會或信仰虔誠的家庭，他愛他的受害者，他將這份愛結合信仰、用自己的方式崇拜和聖化被害者。」威爾稍作停頓，腦中的資訊仍在匯整當中，他奮力鞭笞著大腦將奔馳的思緒凝聚成可以理解的字句：「這名兇手認識被害者，他深知被害者與家人疏遠，既使失蹤幾天也不會立即引起警覺。他不在她們的交友圈，被害者的朋友很可能根本不知道有這號人物存在 …… 」

「海倫最後幾次治療時曾經提起，她遇到了心儀的對象。」漢尼拔轉向威爾：「我想你心裡已經有底了，威爾。」

「伊麗莎白‧諾頓的性向並不明顯，而海倫‧泰瑞莎‧佛斯特是女同志。」威爾站起身，走向傑克牆上的剪貼板。兩名死者的住處、工作地點和陳屍處均相隔一段不小的距離。「兇手是女性，沒有固定工作和居所，可能從事自由業或服務業。」

「那至少我們已經找出一名嫌犯。」傑克故作樂觀地說，但語氣裡卻聽不出半點開心的成分。他拿起桌上其中一個檔案夾遞給威爾。「潔西卡‧沃茲尼克，有多次毒品前科，算是這一帶的小藥頭。有目擊者指出看到海倫‧泰瑞莎‧佛斯特與她一同進出酒吧，但從屍體發現後就再沒人看過沃茲尼克了。」

「也許她是兇手。也可能她怕被栽贓，因此躲了起來。」威爾猜測。

「無論是哪一個原因，只有把她找出來才能知道。」


	4. Chapter 4

第一個喚醒他的是緩慢流動的水聲，接著是薄紙摩擦的細碎聲響。威爾從病房的沙發上睜開眼，穿著成套西裝的身影正將一束鮮花放進裝好水的玻璃花瓶、擺在艾比蓋兒床邊的矮櫃上。漢尼拔專注地調整起花束的位置，直到深淺不一的柔美色彩和諧一致。他滿意地轉過身，這才注意到威爾已經醒來了。

「早安，威爾。」漢尼拔禮貌地說：「抱歉把你吵醒了。」

「不，沒有關係。」威爾坐起身，欣賞那叢美麗的色彩。「那是什麼花？」

「大波斯菊。」漢尼拔在威爾旁邊坐下，「又名為『宇宙之花』，因為它的名字與宇宙源自同個希臘語單字。」漢尼拔望向病床上昏迷的少女。「意思是秩序、和諧與美麗。」

「所以你送了宇宙給她，很像為人父母會做的事。」威爾打趣地說。

「至少能讓這裡多點生氣。」漢尼拔轉過頭問威爾：「你的狗兒們最近還好嗎？」

「牠們很好，都很健康。」就算我人幾乎都在醫院，也不會丟下狗兒不管的，謝謝關心。威爾賭氣地別開視線，他知道這不是長久之計，家裡的狗兒需要他，但他在家裡就是放不下心。惱人的惡夢依然持續出現，唯有在這裡他能確定沒有人傷害那女孩 —— 無論他在夢中看到什麼或做了什麼，都只是夢而已。

病房內沉默了一會兒，只有醫療儀器穩定的電子音標出分秒的流逝。漢尼拔將視線從昏迷的艾比蓋兒身上收回，逕自站起身。

「你還沒吃過早餐吧？」

即使已過早餐時段，上午的醫院用餐區依然人來人往。他們挑了個角落的位置坐下，漢尼拔啜了口咖啡，隨即蹙了下眉。

有那麼誇張？注意到漢尼拔的反應，威爾疑惑地切了塊鬆餅送入口中，立即露出一個不敢置信的表情。

漢尼拔看了不禁莞爾一笑：「我應該自己準備早餐過來。」

「對，你應該帶的。」威爾也笑了。他一向對食物不太挑剔，但也不得不懷疑裡面的廚師是否宿醉上班，連鹽跟糖都分不出來？

「調查進行得還順利嗎？」

「毫無進展。」威爾嘆了口氣，忍耐地再切了塊鬆餅塞入口中咀嚼，「潔西卡‧沃茲尼克仍然下落不明。我們查了被害者的通聯記錄、走訪了她們的住處、生前常出沒的地點和店家，但也沒找到什麼新線索。」威爾低下頭囫圇吞棗、用最快速度解決眼前的餐點，你可不會想讓這味道在舌頭上停留太久。艱難地嚥下食物後，他將附送的柳橙汁一飲而盡，將齒間殘留的味道沖洗乾淨。

「不只海倫‧泰瑞莎‧佛斯特，第一名被害者伊麗莎白‧諾頓生前也曾向朋友透漏遇到『真命天女』，但對其餘細節則保密到家。」

「令人佩服，從古至今如何讓他人守住秘密對人類來說一直都是門學問，尤其是在感情八卦上。」漢尼拔看向用餐區，有幾個不滿意的客人正聚在櫃台前，似乎在向服務生抱怨餐點恐怖的味道。再喝了一口差強人意的咖啡，漢尼拔若有所思地問道：「你認為潔西卡‧沃茲尼克是兇手嗎？」

「我不知道。」威爾雙手交叉，向後靠入椅背。「她出身於一般家庭，雖然上過教會學校但途中就輟學、逃家。從他人的描述中也看不出有特定信仰。」

「也許她只信奉『自己的』神。信仰畢竟因人而異，既使是信奉同一宗教，個人秉持的教義與行為依然大相逕庭。」

「也許她知道兇手是誰，或關於兇手的線索。」

「看來你並不認為潔西卡‧沃茲尼克是兇手。」

「我只能確定她有嫌疑，但我也可能被證據誤導。畢竟我不是靠通靈來側寫，既使大多數人比較喜歡這個說法。」

「我知道。」漢尼拔笑了一下。「那你下一步打算怎麼做？」

經過一週辛苦的工作，週末晚上的酒吧人聲鼎沸，素不相似的人們從各方齊聚一堂，熱烈地談笑、閒聊，在酒杯清脆的碰撞聲中眉來眼去，互相挑逗。這就是社交，威爾‧格雷厄姆人生中第一痛恨的事情。剔透的冰球在威士忌杯裡滾動，威爾緊握杯子，縮在最角落的立桌旁，默默觀察屋裡的客人。

形形色色、裝扮各異的人們穿梭屋內，威爾其實沒把握能發現什麼，這和追查加略特‧雅各‧霍布斯的情形不同，前者留下的明確證據指向特定公司、有文件可供比較，現在他只有滿屋子不知是否相關的人。有些可能案發當晚也在此、有些可能是最近才來的新客群 …… 威爾閉上眼，無奈地做了個深呼吸。從事自由業或服務業的女性，有偏執的宗教狂熱，年齡應該與被害者相仿、約二十到二十五歲。從外觀可以初步判斷一人是否有特定信仰，但在自己當下身處的 —— 海倫‧泰瑞莎‧佛斯特生前常去、也是最後一次被人目睹的不分性向的同志酒吧裡，人通常會隱藏起與信仰關聯的事物。在流行文化裡，十字架的裝飾成分早已蓋過其宗教象徵，威爾冷眼看著樣式各異的十字架飾品、刺青從眼前飄過，甚至吧檯的女服務生也在手上纏了條玫瑰念珠當手環。

兇手很可能已經離開這一帶，轉往下個地區尋找目標了。

漢尼拔為什麼這麼慢？威爾不耐煩地瞪了手錶一眼。既使不做眼神接觸，形單影隻在週末的酒吧喝酒，在他人眼裡根本是把「我想約砲」貼在身上 —— 尤其在一間不分性向的同志酒吧裡。很好，他已經拒絕了兩次同個不認識老兄請的酒，而現在那個不死心的混蛋直接拿酒朝他走過來了。

「一個人嗎，甜心？」這惹人厭的傢伙直接靠上威爾面前的立桌，一放下杯子手就不乾淨地摸上威爾腰際。「有榮幸請你喝一杯嗎？」

「我在等人。」威爾沒好氣地回道，壓下往對方臉上出拳的念頭將那隻髒手撥開。「而且我已經有酒喝了。」

「什麼樣的人捨得放你一人在這裡？換作是我一定無法放心。」老兄還是不死心，硬是往威爾身上貼近了些，佯裝不經意地擠了擠練過的胸肌，他的上衣貼身到誇張，活像是把潛水用的緊身衣穿在身上。

「你的眼睛真美。」他眨了個眼，繼續對威爾發動攻勢。

「我說了我在等人，請你離開，謝謝。」威爾向旁拉開距離，快速瀏覽屋內有無剩下的空桌可逃，但肌肉男伸手擋住他的去路，慢慢將他逼至牆邊。

「不用害羞，甜心。我保證會讓你永生難忘。」

威爾的背已靠到了牆，他的臉色沉了下來，兩手的指節跟著緊握到泛白。這畜生敢再伸手吃自己一次豆腐，他就要直接打斷他的鼻子。自己外表雖文弱，但絕對不是好欺負的料，釣魚和射擊將他的手臂訓練的十分有力，絕對比那身健身房養的肌肉還紮實。劍拔弩張之際，熟悉的低啞嗓音冷不防從對方背後響起：

「他已經說了『請你離開』。平心而論，這句話並沒有很難懂。」禮貌的語句裡雖不帶威脅，卻在聽者的腦中展現一股權威、平靜的讓人不寒而慄。肌肉男嚇了一跳，驚訝地轉過身，而漢尼拔抓住空檔向前一跨橫在他們中間，將威爾護在自己身後。

「抱歉，寶貝。讓你久等了。」漢尼拔轉頭貼近威爾耳邊，在威爾側臉假裝印下一吻。「這位先生是？」他挑起一邊眉毛，不苟言笑地瞪著對方問。

「不認識。」威爾聳肩，突然他靈機一動，模仿漢尼拔方才的動作，貼在漢尼拔耳邊跟著假吻。「你為什麼這麼晚到？」

萊克特醫生的雙眼瞬間睜大了一秒。「臨時有事耽擱了，我保證這不會再發生。」他吸了口氣鎮定下來，伸出右手撫摸威爾的臉頰。「想我了嗎？」漢尼拔柔聲問。

「去你的！」威爾忍不住笑了出來，這實在是太荒謬了。

沒興緻看人眼前曬恩愛，那個討厭鬼終於識相地離去。威爾鬆了口氣，立即板起臉責問漢尼拔：「你為什麼這麼晚到？」

「耽擱了點時間在實驗上，」總體來說漢尼拔並沒有遲到，他只是在外面觀察威爾，沒有進來。「對不起。」漢尼拔誠懇地道歉。威爾悶悶地喝乾杯中的威士忌，看來對漢尼拔的解釋不甚滿意。

「我們要找什麼？」

「找感覺可疑的人或任何不對勁的地方，萊克特醫生。」威爾聽來還在生氣。

「在酒吧稱呼伴侶『醫生』也太不自然，直接叫我的名字吧。」

威爾白了他一眼：「我倒覺得沒什麼差別。」

酒精的催化讓本已昏暗的燈光更添一抹曖昧，耳語和交談不間斷襲來，與音樂融合為一，空間的輪廓在狂歡氣氛下失去焦點，整間酒吧在恍惚中墮入集體的夢境。欣慰的是，他們兩人仍保持清醒。自從有漢尼拔陪伴後就沒人再上前搭訕自己了，而當威爾覺得有哪位客人可能符合側寫時，漢尼拔會替他上前和對方攀談，留下對方的名字、探聽些消息。萊克特醫生對社交的確很有一套，既使對方是女同志也會在幾句話後放下心防、一起有說有笑，而雙性戀者就更不用提了。在似乎無止盡的反覆過程中，他們打聽到不少八卦：海倫‧泰瑞莎‧佛斯特通常獨自來酒吧，潔西卡‧沃茲尼克則不太一定，她們本來沒什麼來往，但某天突然搭上了話且相談甚歡。「前幾天妮娜說在大學附近有看到個人很像她，誰知道呢？」「之前有聽說她跟其他藥頭起了衝突，搞不好被人陷害？」關於潔西卡‧沃茲尼克的下落眾說紛紜，毫無根據的臆測互相傳播，不外乎藏在朋友或女友家、潛逃出境之類，甚至還有人聲稱她已畏罪自殺。

「下次見了，帥哥們。」夜晚消磨在雜亂無章的對話中，不知不覺竟到了酒吧打烊的時間，顧客們紛紛掙扎著起身，彼此攙扶、間或狼狽地被拖出門口，扔在路邊。

「你還好嗎，威爾？」雖已竭力克制杯數，整夜的閒聊與酒精加乘仍讓威爾疲憊不堪，威爾一站起身眼前瞬即一片暈眩，幸好眼尖的漢尼拔及時扶助他，他才沒跌在地上。

「謝謝。」威爾有點尷尬地靠著漢尼拔肩膀。

「我送你回去吧？」漢尼拔擔憂地看著威爾。

「不用了，我沒事。」威爾抬起頭，正好迎上漢尼拔栗色的眼瞳。威爾連忙別過頭去。「只是最近沒睡好。」

「身為醫生，恐怕我無法坐視不 …… 」漢尼拔扶著威爾往門口走去，一名喝醉的客人正糾纏著女服務生不放，另一名女客人立即上前阻止。漢尼拔瞄了眼爭執，突然停下腳步。

「漢尼拔？」

「那個女孩，」威爾順著漢尼拔的視線看去，女客人攆走了發酒瘋的傢伙，笑著親了下服務生的臉頰，而服務生難為情地將她推開，手上那串玫瑰念珠的十字架墜子在兩人中間輕輕搖晃。「她和海倫的感覺很像。」漢尼拔低語。


	5. Chapter 5

「這是你蒐集來的名字的基本身家資料。」貝佛莉走進停屍間，將一疊資料夾拿給威爾。「有幾個不符合的我放在比較下面，畢竟還是要由你來判斷。」

威爾眨了眨眼，將思緒拉回當下。他的頭仍隱隱作痛，萊克特醫生離開酒吧時說的話在腦中不斷重複，如同待解的謎語般縈繞不去，而他還不得其門而入。

「她和海倫的感覺很像。」他努力回想那名女客人的長相，深色的長髮、搶眼的妝容 ……

傑克匆匆拐了進來：「威爾，你跟我來。馬上！」

「發生什麼事了？」威爾趕緊丟下資料，抓起外套跟上傑克的腳步。

「找到潔西卡‧沃茲尼克了。」

威爾和傑克並肩站在偵訊室外，透過單面窗看著阿拉娜‧布魯姆醫生在潔西卡‧沃茲尼克的對面坐下。逃亡藏匿的生活大大消磨了潔西卡‧沃茲尼克的元氣，偵訊室裡的女人頂著荒廢鳥巢般的亂髮、紅到嚇人的雙眼和舞台化妝般誇張的黑眼圈 —— 她憔悴的樣子和照片簡直判若兩人。潔西卡‧沃茲尼克過去幾週一直處於恐懼中，吃不飽也睡不好，最後她終於受不了流浪街頭的生活，向其中一名朋友借浴室洗澡，偏偏對方的室友看過新聞報導認得她的長相，便偷偷通報警方來抓人。

「可以告訴我為什麼妳要藏起來嗎，沃茲尼克小姐？」觀察了下沃茲尼克，阿拉娜‧布魯姆醫生決定先採幫助者的姿態來詢問。

「有人陷害我！」潔西卡‧沃茲尼克激動地拍桌叫嚷：「我沒有殺人，我發誓！如果我不躲起來，下一個就輪到我被殺了！」她沒說幾句聲音就轉為哽咽，眼淚跟著泛至眼角，連日來的擔驚受怕已將眼前的女孩逼到邊緣。

「妳不需要害怕。」阿拉娜露出理解與同情的表情，身子前傾，聲音輕柔地像在安撫一個嚇壞了的孩子：「與我們合作，我保證妳會得到妥善的保護，沃茲尼克小姐。」潔西卡不住點頭，眼淚忍不住滑落下來。

「妳為何認為自己有生命危險？」阿拉娜繼續詢問。

「前陣子我惹惱了另一個藥頭，那個癟三說他有靠山、揚言要我吃不完兜著走，然後海倫就被殺了 …… 天啊，為什麼會發生這種事？」想起海倫的下場，潔西卡不禁渾身發抖，抱頭低聲啜泣。

「妳認識伊麗莎白‧諾頓嗎？」

「那是誰？」潔西卡不解地抬起頭，用力吸了下鼻子。阿拉娜悄悄瞄了一眼單面窗，向偵訊室外的傑克投以眼神。傑克轉向威爾，威爾雙手抱胸，看著室內不發一語。這傻女孩壓根不知道黑色大理花的事。

「妳和海倫‧泰瑞莎‧佛斯特的關係是？」阿拉娜遞上面紙。

「我們讀同所中學，教會學校，不過我沒念完。」潔西卡接過面紙，在臉上胡亂擦拭。「在酒吧偶爾會碰到，本來沒有很熟，之前她聽說我有賣些『東西』，然後就主動來找我閒聊。」

「她向妳購買海洛因嗎？」

沃茲尼克防衛性地瞪了布魯姆博士一眼，沒有承認也沒有否認。阿拉娜吸了口氣，改以嚴肅的神情說：「有許多人指認，海倫‧泰瑞莎‧佛斯特生前最後一次被目擊時是和妳一起離開酒吧。」阿拉娜故意停頓了一下，「這是真的嗎？」

「對，」潔西卡不甘願地承認，「我們約好要 …… 交貨，但我前面剛好碰到名熟客，賣了一些出去。她說她不能等、當晚就要拿到，所以我帶她一起回家拿貨，順便再喝幾杯。她拿到東西後就離開了，說要回去找那個女服務生。」

「女服務生？」

「格蕾絲，短頭髮、手上老戴著一串玫瑰念珠。海倫想把她，但那女的不准她說出去、搞得神秘兮兮的。」

傍晚的酒吧正準備開門，送貨員關上貨艙，一刻都不耽擱地向下個店家出發。格蕾絲站在店門口，拿著清單核對各類酒的數量，一輛警車駛離馬路，在酒吧對面停下，她警覺地站起身，兩名不速之客下了警車，直朝著自己走來。

「格蕾絲‧湯普森？」不苟言笑的彪形大漢向她亮出警徽，「傑克‧克勞福德，聯邦調查局。我們有些問題想請教妳。」

格蕾絲吞了口口水，下意識摸了下手上的念珠，小巧的十字架綴飾在空中兀自搖晃。威爾跟在傑克後面，將對方反射性的小動作默默記入腦中。

「妳對海倫‧泰瑞莎‧佛斯特有印象嗎？」傑克嚴肅地質問。

「在這工作的人都知道她，其他警察之前已經來問過了。」格蕾絲不耐煩地回答：「她是我們的常客。」

「僅此而已？」傑克挑起一邊的眉毛。

「您到底想說什麼，警官？」

「有人指出，佛斯特小姐生前正熱烈追求妳。」傑克嚴厲地看著格蕾絲，他的態度再清楚不過：不要對我說謊，因為我會知道。「這是真的嗎？」

「她的確追求過我，而我拒絕了。」討人厭的警察。格蕾絲又摸了一次念珠：「我不和客人有工作以外的往來，我不想成為客人間八卦的對象。」

「這是她送妳的嗎？」威爾指著玫瑰念珠問。

「不，這是我父親送的。」格蕾絲不太高興地說。

「妳父親送的？」威爾問。

「對，他以前當過神父。」提起父親時，格蕾絲看來有些心神不寧。

威爾悄悄和傑克交換了下眼神，傑克繼續提問：「妳最後一次見到佛斯特小姐是什麼時候？」

「大約三週前的週五晚上，我記不清楚了，我只記得最後她和藥頭沃茲尼克一起離開。」

「就這樣？她沒回來找妳？這可和我們聽到的證詞不一樣，湯普森小姐。」傑克往前移了兩步，蓄意給對方製造一些壓力：「妳之前住在漢普敦，為什麼突然搬來這裡？」

「這兩件事有什麼關係？」格蕾絲雙手抱胸，手指緊掐住自己的手臂。

「妳沒有回答我的問題。為什麼妳會大老遠搬來這裡？」

「這是我的私事。」格蕾絲突然領悟過來，張大眼睛瞪著傑克：「你是在指控我殺了兩個人嗎，警官？」

「我沒這麼說。」

「如果你接下來要問我認不認識那個之前死掉的女孩，很抱歉我不認識！佛斯特小姐當晚也沒回來找我，不相信的話可以查我的通聯記錄。現在恕我失陪了，我還有一大堆工作等著要處理。」門後傳來酒吧老闆的叫喚聲，格蕾絲抓住機會轉身離開，匆忙隱沒在酒吧的門後。太陽已西沉，酒吧內點起昏黃的燈光，門上的玻璃隨著光線的變化從反射的鏡面轉成一片透明。

「你查過她們的通聯紀錄了嗎？」威爾問傑克，眼睛仍盯著酒吧內的格蕾絲。

「什麼都沒有，她們兩個連通訊軟體都沒用。」傑克手插著腰，懊惱地說。「你覺得呢，威爾？」

「感謝你能抽空陪我走一趟，萊克特醫生。」威爾將車暫停在漢尼拔的宅邸前。

「別這麼見外，能幫上你一向是我的榮幸。」漢尼拔拉開門坐上副駕駛座，饒富興味地問：「我們要去哪裡？」

「去花朵初次綻放之處。」

路面在輪胎下無止盡延伸，車子駛離了市區，在公路上奔馳，窗外太陽失去蹤影，只見烏雲逐漸群聚、厚的彷彿要壓到地面。漢尼拔瞥了眼威爾，打從自己上車後，威爾始終眉頭深鎖，一言不發地盯著前方，乍看在專注駕駛，實則心事重重。

「我可以問你個問題嗎，萊克特醫生？」威爾難得主動起了頭。

「當然可以。」漢尼拔十指交錯、放在翹起的腿上。

「你認為我需要心理治療嗎？」威爾握緊方向盤，「請誠實回答我。」

「我不這麼認為。」威爾驚訝地看向漢尼拔。漢尼拔平靜地凝視威爾的眼睛，繼續說下去：「雖然常人無法想像你腦中的事物，但你並未失去控制。正好相反地，你知道自己在做什麼以及能做什麼。傑克認為你是個易碎的脆弱茶杯，然而在我看來，你比任何人都強大。」漢尼拔轉而看向窗外：「你需要的只是理解、接受這份過人的恩賜。」

林立的住宅再次映入窗前，車子離開公路，拐了幾個彎後轉入鬧區。

「格蕾絲‧湯普森之前住在漢普敦，離這裡不過十幾分鐘車程。那段時間內她沒有固定工作，似乎在幾家小店交替打零工。大約在伊麗莎白‧諾頓遇害後一個月才搬到現在的地區。」威爾解釋。

「現在離海倫遇害後也將近一個月，如果她就是兇手，那她可能很快就要再次搬家了。」漢尼拔接著威爾的話說。

「如果讓她逃了，她會沉寂好一陣子，避避風頭。等媒體與警方淡忘這件事後再選個偏僻的地方繼續作案，至少我就會這麼做。」威爾將車停在路旁，離第一個被害者伊麗莎白‧諾頓常去的酒吧不遠處。

「連續殺人犯不會輕易改變犯案模式。」漢尼拔說。

「沒有人能完全抹掉過去，不是嗎？」威爾諷刺地笑了一下。

「威爾‧格雷厄姆，聯邦調查局。我們想向您詢問關於伊麗莎白‧諾頓的事情。」

「之前您們已經詢問過好幾次了，能說的我都說了。」酒保在吧檯前不耐煩地擦著杯子，一心只想盡快打發上門的警察免得影響生意。

「她以前是這家店的常客，之前的證詞中您說她都是單獨前來？」威爾詢問。

「對，她都是一個人來。坐一個晚上只點兩杯啤酒。」酒保不悅地說。

「她有和哪個店員感情特別好嗎？」

「這個嘛 …… 她是個開朗健談的女孩，大家都挺喜歡她。」酒保想起已故的常客不禁嘆了口氣，「就算她每次都只點兩杯啤酒。唉，可憐的女孩。」突然他想起了什麼：「這麼說來，她好像每次都指定凱特端酒給她。」

「凱特？」

「格蕾絲‧凱瑟琳 …… 該死，我忘了她姓什麼了。她是其中一個服務生的朋友，那陣子常來代班，我們那時候已經有一位叫格蕾絲的員工了，所以都用她的中間名來叫她。」

「是這位小姐嗎？」威爾遞上照片，「手上總戴著一串玫瑰念珠？」

「沒錯。她每次都戴著那串念珠，你怎麼知道？」


	6. Chapter 6

父親歇斯底里地向著她怒吼，而母親哭著拉住父親的手，她摀著臉上的紅腫，驚魂未甫地看著雙親眼底的失望。滾出去！男人顫抖地說。以上帝之名，我沒有妳這個女兒 ……

格蕾絲從床上驚醒。她坐起身，將放在床邊的念珠纏上手腕，顫抖地唸了遍禱詞。她又夢見向雙親坦承的那一晚。格蕾絲拿起手機，取消訂好的鬧鐘，螢幕上方閃著備忘錄。離開的時候已到，不容半點耽擱。她起身梳洗，著手收拾最後一點生活用品。

她本來能再多淨化一名女孩的。格蕾絲想著那天幫自己趕走酒客的珍，萬分不捨地將為她準備的海洛因藏進蜜粉盒、混入一堆打包好的生活雜物中。警察找上門來問話前一天，她正好向酒吧老闆辭了職，但老闆以臨時找不到人手為由強挽留了她幾天。不想引起不必要的注意，她只好延後出發日期。架在浴室的大桌已經拆掉了，她原先想賣掉線鋸機，但那名凶神惡煞的警察讓她不敢輕舉妄動。本來她就不想賣掉它，它乘載了她們之間的回憶、更不時提醒自己身上肩負的使命。十字架墜隨著手腕的起落不停搖晃，伊麗莎白和海倫會守護她的，沒什麼好擔心的。

電鈴的聲音響起，房東終於來取回鑰匙了。她拎起包包走向門口，其餘的行李已裝在後車廂，嶄新的生活已近在眼前。她看了眼門上的窺視孔，房東臭著臉等在門前，這煩人的老頭堅持要親自檢查一遍房子才放心。

門一開啟，躲在門邊的員警冷不防衝上前將她壓制在地，銬上手銬。還沒等格蕾絲反應過來，低沉冷酷的聲音從她頭上響起，她掙扎著抬起頭，逆著光驚恐地看著那令人生畏的威嚴面孔。

「格蕾絲‧凱瑟琳‧湯普森，妳因涉嫌謀殺伊麗莎白‧諾頓和海倫‧泰瑞莎‧佛斯特遭到逮捕。」

「兇手挑選喜歡上自己的女孩，同時也是自己喜歡的類型，經過一段時間瞭解目標的背景，然後以感情更進一步為由誘騙目標回家，再為目標注射過量的海洛因。」威爾靠著講桌，滿室的學生屏氣凝神聽著他說出的一字一句。這情景真像是在佈道，他不禁這麼想著。

「待目標安詳地死去後，兇手便切除被害者『不潔淨』的部分 —— 下體與內臟，僅留下靈魂的象徵 —— 心臟。原生家庭灌輸她『同性戀有罪』的觀念，而她對此堅信不宜，既使自己是女同志。」威爾切換下一張照片，走廊上隱約又傳來腳步聲，威爾向門口瞄了一眼，來者從容的拐過走廊的轉角，向著教室的方向而來。

「在她的想像裡，她是在施洗 —— 經過她的雙手，這兩個女孩得以脫離肉身的原罪，進入天國永遠活著。」入門口的鹵素燈一瞬間照亮那整理得一絲不苟的頭髮，西裝筆挺的輪廓背對照明，在光線的巧手下裁成一片優雅剪影，默默佇立牆邊。投影中的教室一片漆黑，對方的臉雖隱沒在陰影中幾不可辨，但威爾感覺得到，那雙銳利的眼睛穿透黑暗、始終緊跟著自己。

「出於愛所做的事，並不都指向好的結局。畢竟，」威爾推了下眼鏡，在桌邊坐下，「你永遠不知道會遇到什麼人。」威爾放下簡報器，闔上筆電，代表這堂課到此結束。學生們紛紛從座位上起身，魚貫離開教室，而漢尼拔逆著人群，向前跨入教室。

「什麼風把你吹來了，萊克特醫生？」威爾低頭收拾桌面的資料和電腦。

「傑克找我來討論些事情，順道先繞過來和你打聲招呼。」

「讓我猜一下，傑克叔叔又替他脆弱的小茶杯預約看診了？」威爾誇張地皺起眉頭，嘲諷地挖苦道。

「沒錯，你下週有約了嗎？」漢尼拔會心一笑，「還是一樣要去釣魚？」

「多謝提醒，但我最近吃夠多魚肉了。」威爾提起公事包往門口走了幾步，想到什麼停了下來，「但如果是其他料理，或許我會有興趣一探究竟。」他背對著漢尼拔說：「先走一步了，醫生。」

「再見了，威爾。」漢尼拔轉過身目送威爾離去的背影，嘴角不禁微微上揚。

「下週見。」

（完）


End file.
